


A New Day

by AriaLink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaLink/pseuds/AriaLink
Summary: After everything is said and done, Steve wakes up





	A New Day

The first thing that Steve felt was warmth. It seeped into his bones and chased away the cold that seemed ever-present since the crash. Sighing, Steve burrowed deeper into the soft blankets, burying his face into the mess of hair in front of him and clutching the other body closer. Bucky squirmed a little then settled, falling back into a deep sleep while Steve opened his eyes, admiring the sight in front of him.

Bucky's face was totally slack, his chest gently rising and falling with each breath, his limbs entangled in a mess of blankets and Steve's own arms and legs. Steve's heart was fit to burst with how full it was, just taking in the scene as much as he could. He traced the sliver of light that fell on the metal arm from between the curtains, the knotted, snarled hair behind Bucky's head on the pillows, the line of his arm disappearing into Bucky's hold.

 _This is it_ , Steve thought. _This is what it was all for_. Just a chance to be with his best man, without worrying about a war or Nazis or aliens or whatever had popped out of the woodwork that week. A chance to see Bucky slowly waking up, groggy but smiling when he saw his Stevie for the first time that day, giving him a kiss and complaining about the morning breath (as if he didn't do that every morning and know just what to expect). A chance to carefully brush the tangles out of Bucky's hair for him since it got caught in his metal arm whenever he did it himself ("You know, you could just ask Stark or the princess to-" "Shut the fuck up Steve and brush the damn hair" "If you say so, Buck").

He should draw it. Steve gently tried to pry his arm free, but Bucky just grumbled and pulled him in closer, eyes closed the whole time. "'s too early", he muttered.

"It's almost nine, Buck."

"Too fuckin' early."

"Just go back to sleep, I'll be right back," Steve murmured as he finally tugged free and went to get his notebook.

There were already pages and pages of Buckys, smiling, dancing, shooting, smoking... Steve turned to a blank page and began to sketch. It was instinctual by that point, the curve of his jaw, the way his shirt bunched up around his waist. Steve had to make sure he was paying enough attention to draw _this_ Bucky, not just the conglomeration of Buckys that always lived in his head ("You're such a punk, Stevie", "What do you think, Stevie?", "Goddamnit, Stevie").

The scratch of pencil on paper filled the room as he worked, and Bucky occasionally shifted on the bed. Steve was trying to get the way Bucky's eyelashes rested just so on his cheeks when he looked up and realized Bucky was awake.

"Morning, Buck."

"Morning, Stevie. Still drawing this old ass?"

"It's a very nice ass."

Bucky snorted. "Damn right it is." He yawned, then settled down on the bed, used to staying still to model for something or another, and waiting for his brain to finish waking up. "What do you want to do today, Stevie?"

Steve shrugged. "Whatever you want. Nothing. Everything. I just want to do it with you, Buck."

"Aw, you know you don't gotta butter me up, doll. I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

"Yeah, I know." Steve smiled as warmth bloomed in his chest. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line too, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first fic! ^^ Constructive criticism welcome


End file.
